Must be Dreaming
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Yami finds Yugi cutting himself, but he doesn't know how to handle it full summary inside YYxY Trilogy of song fics
1. Must be dreaming

**Title: **Must be dreaming

**Author: **YamixYugiforever ((it seems I'm forced to put this on now because I live with two authors who seem to love taking my stories! **glares at pharaoh Yami Atemu and Galgora**

**Rated: M **

**Summary: **Yami finds Yugi cutting himself often at times and finally he's had enough so he investigates and finds out that he was being ignored be his friends and family. A trilogy of songfics

**Summary of chapter: **to Evanescence's "Must be Dreaming" Yami finds out why Yugi has been cutting himself

**Warnings: **self-harm, shonen ai

**Pairing: **Yami/Yugi

**A/N: **I have wanted to write something for the last couple of weeks, but all my ides kept turning out to be bad ones. I had an idea and I wrote it down, but I had no idea where the story was heading so I gave it to Pharaoh Yami Atemu ((http/ for him to write it. He did and did an amazing job of it. So I decided hey if he can write something that good why can't I. And after listening to so much music I had an idea. This is what had become of it. Enjoy the fan fiction and I hope to have some reviews.

_How can I pretend that I don't see  
what you hide so carelessly?_

I sat outside if my little aibou's bedroom again. I know what he's doing in there, but I pretend that I haven't noticed the cut marks that flaw the milky white skin of my beloved's wrists. I can't understand why he is doing this to himself. Had it been something I had done? Maybe it was, but I can't dwell on it now. As I here a strangled groan of pain coming from the other side of my door I get up to enter his room; always on cue.

I did this almost every other day. It would be around the time he would finish his homework. He would look at me with sad eyes and decide to leave the living room. I would follow him about five minutes later to his bedroom door. The thing I didn't understand was why he would do this in his room then in the bedroom. He would easily wash away the evidence, but then again I think he wants to be found out. Then I would here a restrained groan of pain, and I would walk into just so that Yugi didn't go to far.

Was this like and addiction? Like a drug? It sure was slowly killing him like one. With every cut he makes on his wrist was another high for him. I could feel such self-satisfaction coming form the link at times.

Sometimes at night, while almost all boy's his age would fantasized about their crushes (along with myself and it was always about my little Aibou), Yugi fantasized about seeing his blood pour down his wrist, watching how his life seemed to seep from himself. I could then hear faint whispers in his sleep through the opened crack our mind link, "I'm alive"

He wanted to know if he was alive? If that was the case why not let him dream if it was. I think his life has been great so far to be a good dream, so then why would he want to wake up from it? Am I in just a dream? A nightmare that I have conjured up from my fears of losing him, it must be. My hikari would never _really_ hurt himself.

_I saw her bleed  
you heard me breathe  
and I froze inside myself and turned away  
I must be dreaming _

I turn the doorknob so very slowly to let him _try _to hide his shameful secret. I hear rustle of his things. I also hear him plopping himself onto the bed. I saw him pretending to read an old book I know he has read before. How could he lie to me like that? I wanted to breakdown and cry out.

" Aibou are you alright?" I ask him. He looks at me with those eyes that tell me, " _No, please help me!" _

" Yeah, everything's fine mou hitori no boku," I hear him say dully turning another page of his book.

" Oh," I whisper softly and attempt to leave, but I can't. My heart is telling me to stay, but my mind is telling me to go. Tears start to form in my eyes. I don't know whether they are of sorrow or of frustration, but I know if I don't leave now Yugi will notice.

" Are you done here or do just like barging into people's room and claiming them for yourself?" he said harshly. More tears came to my eyes and I felt them go down my face. " Oh that's right? You're the Pharaoh aren't you? You claim everything, my house, my family, my friends,"

I gasped. How could Yugi so those cruel things to me? What have I done? It was my fault Yugi was doing this. I felt a sob escape me. I fell on my knees and I started to cry.

**Yugi's POV **

Was Yami …crying? What right has he to cry? I should be the one breaking down and sobbing! No! I will not let the _pharaoh_ have to privilege of seeing my tears. After all that he has done to me!

/ Flash back /

I started to walk down to school with Yami. Yami had gotten his own body since then and everybody has been being friendly to him. I was glad that Yami had finally had a body.

My friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, had met me by the gate as they usually did. I heard a chorus of "Good morning, Yami" from the gang. Yami then responded as usual.

" Hi guys, what a pleasant day it is,"

I felt left out as no one greeted me, again. Ever since Yami had gotten his own body, everyone would rather hang out with him then me. I can't blame them Yami is cooler then me.

" Good morning," I whisper softly. I see everyone looking at me with a glare for interrupting his or her conversation with Yami. Except Yami, he would never glare at me. He smiled and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" Well good morning little Aibou" he said cheerfully. Then I saw everyone's expression change into a warm smile. A forced smile it was.

" Good morning Yugi!"

Only because of Yami do I have friends. Only because of him I feel this hurt. I know I would never have real friends. I felt tears build up in my eyes as I saw them. I looked at yami and he had a sympathetic look on his face. He only does this because he feels sorry for me.

End of school

My mother had decided to pick us up today. She said it was much too hot for _Yami_ to be carrying such a load on his back. Yes she only said Yami and I felt mad at her for that, but I don't blame her, Yami was the son she had always wanted. I waited for my mom with Yami at the parking lot of the mall that was only two blocks away from the school. Then I saw her car pull up right in front of us waiting for us to come aboard.

As soon as we were on we were on our way to the super market to get something, or at least my mom says.

"So how was your day, Yami?" she asked him. I felt a pang of hurt and jealousy. I looked downcast and I stared at me feet.

" Fine, thank you" Yami replies quietly. I looked up and saw my mom looked in the front mirror and she smiled. I felt those familiar tears come to my eyes and I gave a small sigh. I guess that grabbed my mom's attention.

" So what's wrong with you?" she asked harshly. I was taken back and so was Yami.

" Nothing," I replied softly feeling my voice start to falter.

" Good, were here" she said pulling the car to a parking space of the super market.

" Do you want to stay in the car?" she asked.

" Yeah, sure" I say.

" Not you, Yami, your coming inside with me anyway," I hear her harsh tone again.

" Yeah I guess," I hear Yami say. I got out of the car and went with my mom inside the small country style market.

" Yugi what flavor cake do you think you think Yami will like?" she asked me as we went around to see the cakes.

" Huh? What's the occasion?" I asked.

" Well, Yami got all A's on his report card" she said. I said that chocolate would be his favorite flavor. He was hooked on the stuff and when ever I bought chocolate for _myself_ it was always found in Yami's stomach a while later.

We bought our stuff and found Yami sleeping in the car. We entered the car after putting the stuff away in the trunk. I sat in the passenger seat and carried the cake with me. " Now Yugi, is something happens to that cake," she warned. I nodded sadly.

We came home and I heard Yami breath deeply signaling that he was finally awake after some time. " We're here" I heard my mom say cheerfully. She looked at me and saw the cake was all right. She smiled at me for the first time in such a long time. She shut off the car after we had entered the garage and clicked a button of a device attached to the sun shield and it closed the garage door. I got up with the cake in my hands. I managed to balance the cake on my knee while I closed the car door.

" What's with the cake, Yugi?" I heard yami asked while he stretched his tired limbs.

" Well you'll just have find out now, won't you" I say. I was in a pretty good mood since I saw my mom smile at me. I heard yami giggle and wrap an arm around my shoulder. One thing I have noticed about Yami is that he liked to do that.

We entered the kitchen; Yami still had complete control over my shoulder. I giggled and sat the cake down on the kitchen table. Grandpa was there smiling and a camera in hand. Yami smiled and asked, " What is all this for?"

" You got all A's on your report!" I say cheerfully. Yami smiled and hugged me close.

" Oh you guys! You didn't have to do this!" Yami said happily. He let go of me and went to the table taking a seat right in front of where I placed the cake. Everyone crowed around Yami taking pictures of him and the cake. I felt left out there at the entrance to the kitchen. I felt like a spirit that no one could see. I quietly left the kitchen and went up stairs to my room.

I opened the door to the room I shared with Yami and saw that all my stuff was gone. There was only one bed instead of the bunk bed I had. My chest full of toys and other articles of mine was gone. The drawer that I used was now gone as well. I saw that my duel monster posters were also gone.

I bolted down stairs to ask the meaning of all of this. I saw my mom look at my worried look. " Yugi? Are you okay?" she asked with fake concern in her voice.

" What," I began breathing hard after running down the stairs, " happened to my stuff?"

" Oh yeah, that's another surprise! Hey Yami come upstairs" my mom called for Yami. He got up from his seat and followed my mom and I up the stairs. Yami wrapped his arm around my shoulder, again. My mom showed him the way to what was my room.

" Where's Yugi's stuff?" he asked confused as he looked around the room. My mom smiled and giggled.

" Silly Yami, this is _your_ room now," she replied. I felt a familiar lump grow in my throat as I saw Yami's face light up with joy. I looked down not wanting to see anymore of this.

" Yugi, you have the guest room now," my mom says to me. She just turned to leave knowing I felt horrible. I wanted to run in Yami's arms and cry. I wanted to ask him why everyone hated me so much. The thought brought tear to my eyes again. I felt Yami lift my chin up, frowning down upon me.

" Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked me. A tear ran down my face and he wiped it away with his thumb.

" Nothing," I reply and I swat his hand away. I ran to my _new _bedroom to be alone.

/ End flash back /

Not long after that had I started to cut myself. The pain would ebb away as soon as I would feel to blade connect to my skin.

" Stop it Yami! You look pathetic!" I scream at him.

**Yami's POV **

" Pathetic? Pathetic!" I shout getting up from my previous spot on the floor. " What right do you have calling **_me_** pathetic!"

I saw Yugi back away for a second, but his smirk returned. " Yes, I do! I don't start crying like a little baby every time something happens to me anymore!" he shouted at me.

" No, you don't, but guess what that has nothing to do with what your doing to your self! You're trying to get everyone's attention by doing this! Just because the spotlight isn't on you, you start whining like a little kid! You have no respect about anyone's feeling but your own! You don't care if you kill yourself and cause other people pain!" I felt tears come back to me again, " You've hurt me Yugi! I…I love you!"

I started to cry again. I just told Yugi my deep secret that I've kept in my heart.

" No you don't," he whispered. " You do this to toy with my emotions, you think it's a game like everything else!" he spat. I cried harder and looked at him.

" Yugi, why?" I asked.

" Why what?" he cried harshly at me.

" Why do you do this to yourself?" I asked him with a hushed tone.

We all live, we all die  
that does not begin to justify you

" We all die, I'm just speeding up the process, I'm very impatient and you and my supposed love ones give me reason to do so," he said with no emotion as if it was no big deal. What reason have I given him to do this to himself?

" What did I do?" I asked. I could see a smirk come to his face.

" _You_ stole my friends and family, my room, and everything I own! I have nothing now! Nothing!" he screamed. I did all that?

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming   
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming 

No this is all a bad dream! I couldn't have hurt Yugi as bad as he claims! I could never! I backed away. I was now driven into a corner and I need help. " Oh Yugi, what have I done?" I asked myself. Yugi looked shocked, but I didn't stay long to find out what else he wanted to say; I bolted down stairs.

Help, I know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done   
I fear you, but spoken fears can come true

I started to dial some phone numbers. I started with Joey, but he was obviously out with Mokuba or Seto. Then I called Tea and on the first ring I heard her voice squeal a happy, " Hello!"

" Tea! I need your help!" I cried desperately into the phone.

" Sure Yami anything," she said with concern in her voice.

" It's Yugi, he's…he's" I stumble on my words; " tried to kill himself" I finally manage to choke out. I lean over the kitchen counter and held my head with the hand I had not been using.

" What!" she cried. I heard a grumbled sigh come from her. " Well if he dies he gets what he wants, I have no pity for those people trying to seek attention"

I heard the phone click. She hung up on me. I collapse a chorus of No's came form me.

We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming   
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming 

" No,"

We all live, we all die  
That does not begin to justify you  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming   
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming 

" No."

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming  
Just in my mind  
Not real life  
I must be dreaming

"NO!"

Okay I think this isn't too bad. I think this is actually pretty good. I can't wait to get some reviews. By the way in one chapter word total this is my record! Thanks please review!


	2. Untitled

**Title: **Must be dreaming

**Author: **YamixYugiforever ((it seems I'm forced to put this on now because I live with two authors who seem to love taking my stories! **glares at pharaoh Yami Atemu and Galgora**

**Rated: M **

**Summary: **Yami finds Yugi cutting himself often at times and finally he's had enough so he investigates and finds out that he was being ignored be his friends and family. A trilogy of songfics

**Summary of chapter: **to Simple Plan's "Untitled" Yugi finds out that he made a horrible mistake

**Warnings: **self-harm, shonen ai

**Pairing: **Yami/Yugi

**A/N: Okay well here's the second chapter, I'm sorry it's going to be kind of short though, but I'm going to make it at least 2000 words okay? **

I open my eyes  
I try to see but, I'm blinded by the white light

Yami said he loved me. I feel so much emotion inside of me. I'm angry because I know Yami. He would go to so many lengths to protect me. Only because of this stupid puzzle! He knows if he gets me angry I'll take the puzzle and smash it! I would never do that, though. I couldn't. Eight years of hard work for nothing. I sigh and plop down on the bed. I was also sad realizing in my previous thought that the spirit and I could never be. I am also surprised that Yami would go to that risk of throwing his life away for me. Why would he do such a thing if he wanted to leave me out in the cold?

/ Flash back /

"You've hurt me Yugi!" how did I hurt him? " I…I love you!"

/ End flash back/

He was crying really hard. How could that be fake? Unlike popular belief I have common sense. Then again yami didn't ignore me like all my other friends. He would smile at me, and wrap his arm around my shoulder. He would look sad when I was sad. I could tell at times he was confused when I looked as if I were to cry. Maybe he didn't know my friends were ignoring me.

He looked so hurt when I told him he was a lair. I was so angry! I said things that I've might have regretted. And I did. Maybe he really did love me? I felt alone. I wanted to run downstairs and try to apologize, but I can't. What if he's angry with me? I couldn't face how my friends ignored me, so how can I face if my own dark side was angry with me? The dark side that I loved so much. ((I watched Star Wars like ten times, you have to forgive me))

I felt bad for Yami, and I know I should be crying I want too. I've spent so much time cutting myself trying to make the tears of this innocent little kid inside me stop that I have forgotten how to cry. I could feel all my emotions being pulled into my stomach. I felt like I needed to throw up. I could just imagine Yami finding me throwing up saying, _" What you're going to be anorexic now?"_

I do also feel something stir inside of me though, a feeling of being able to see again. Was I ever blind? Maybe to the truth I was. Now, more then ever, I feel alone. I don't feel like myself. I don't feel like an innocent little kid that was goofy and was always making other people laugh. I felt like and angst filled teenager.

I took a large intake of breath to quickly and I started coughing. I reached for a tissue on instinct but then found something else on my wooden drawer. I knife was held in my hand. I could feel the temptation to cut myself right there. I could feel it as if the knife called out to me.

Wait! Isn't this the reason for all my pain? Isn't it the reason why Yami is so angry with me? So angry that Yami would never love me again?

This also could take me out of all this pain. I could feel relief. Yami would have his own life and wouldn't be so worried about mine. He would never have to force himself to hold and love me. (I know he would considering the fact He. Is. My. Yami.)

Like the knife is my pain, I am his. So if I'm gone so will his pain. I would take Yami's pain to the grave with me.

I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

I take the knife and I hold it to my wrist right where I can see my vein. I take it and I push it down. I can feel so much pain in my wrist, but it has nothing to do with how much pain I have in my heart. I can't even remember how I got this pain. I could see my vision fading. Then I could feel those long forgotten tears resurfacing. I sniffle and I sob until I could only see black.

And I can't stand the pain  
and I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

I can still feel the pain, which means I have not died yet, but I could see life events flash before my eyes. I could see myself being sexually abused by my drunken father. I could see myself and my mother moving in with grandpa. I could see when grandpa gave me the puzzle with the loving spirit inside. Then I could see bullies beating me up so badly I could hardly walk. Then I saw myself completing the puzzle eight years later. I could see Yami. I could see every duel we had won and lost, together. Then I could see all the events that let up to what I am doing here now.

I could feel myself cry even harder.

Chorus:   
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

The darkness won't go away. Is this hell? I know it is a sin to kill yourself, but this isn't the hell I imagined. The hell I imagined was fire and brimstone, with Anubis and the devil. Then again this hell is so much worse then that. An eternity of darkness alone, without ever seeing the ones you love ever again.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me

Then I hear something, so familiar. I could hear the sound of someone screaming. Not someone, Yami! He's screaming and crying I could almost make out the words, " _Let me go! You don't understand I need to help him! He needs me! I need him! Please! Let go! I need him! I need him! Please! Let go!" _

Yami needs me? I try to scream for him to help me, but he can't hear me! Then I hear another familiar voice. _" It's okay Yami the doctors are going to help him he's going to get better and he'll be up and running in no time!" _then I hear the owner of the voice crying and trying her best to calm Yami down.

It's my mom. Is she crying for me?

" _Yeah man, Yug' is a strong kid, he'll pull though," _It's Joey! I hear something I thought I would never hear from Joey. _" Yeah see he'll make it through…I hope," _then I hear him crying. I could almost see the picture. Joey, Yami, my mom, and grandpa hugging each other hoping I would stay alive for them. I felt so bad.

I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

I could feel myself being pulled. The pulling wouldn't stop. The more it pulled the less I could hear my loved ones. I try to push against the pull. No! I'm not going yet! "Yami please! Please bring me back!" I could feel the pull fade. " Yami! I love you too!" the pull faded and I opened my eyes. I don't remember shutting them though. I could see many colors blurred together. There was yellow, black, red, tan, and crimson. I blinked my eyes a few times and I could see a clear view of Yami.

"Yugi!" 

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

" Yami?" I called out to him. I could feel his arms wrap around my neck and he pushed himself onto me.

" Oh Yugi, why did you want to go?" I hear Yami sob. I didn't mean to cause him more pain. I only wanted to make things better. I can't explain it, but my heart told me to do it. I wish we could start over. I wish everything would go away. I want only Yami. I want things to go as they were.

But I can't and I start to cry as well.

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

A/N: Okay I'm sorry this was such a short chapter I didn't mean for it to be! Now here are some explanations. Now the reason Yugi changed his mind so quickly is because, well he's Yugi he can't stay mad. First off, spending all is time dueling and gaming he would almost have a sixth sense. He would sense that Yami was really sad and really did hurt him. Yugi would then realize that Yami would only see what he wanted to see and came to the conclusion that Yami really didn't want any of this to happen.

Okay there it is, my drabble about the story. I really thought that I made Yugi very in character. I also thought even though it's short it really moved the story along. I hope that I get more reviews and I am also accepting flames, because I caught an Anzu today and I was hoping to burn it.

Oh I almost forgot I need to thank you guys for reviewing!

Yugilover101- well here is a second chapter for you good thing I'm an author who hates not updating in less then a week. Oh by the way I know what it's like to use the library for the web. Thankies!

Babymasaki: Wow I also get emotional and thank you **hands you tissue**

Crazyb1tch85: Sorry, bit I know how you feel. I look happy but inside I feel all angsty at times. Well here's your update by the way I love your pen name

Animefreak69: You think its brilliant? Thank you **huggles** Well hers your update!

Aerith queen of Cetra: You also think its brilliant? Wow! I feel so happy now! I also love the band you should read my fic "Fallen" filled with their songs! Thank you!

Tears of a Mermaid: I'm not that good! But here is your update!

Lola: ………I IM you all the time do I need to thank you? Yes I do **huggles** thanks!

Okay that's it and I'm sorry I didn't get it to 2000 words! I promise to make the next one at least 3000 words to make up for it! Thank you!


	3. Where will you go?

**Title: **Must be dreaming

**Author: **YamixYugiforever ((it seems I'm forced to put this on now because I live with two authors who seem to love taking my stories! **glares at pharaoh Yami Atemu and Galgora**

**Rated: M **

**Summary: **Yami finds Yugi cutting himself often at times and finally he's had enough so he investigates and finds out that he was being ignored be his friends and family. A trilogy of songfics

**Summary of chapter: **to Evanescence's "Where will you go?" Yugi teaches Yami and the group about his value

**Warnings: **self-harm, shonen ai and fluff and humor with Yami!

**Pairing: **Yami/Yugi

**A/N: **I have wanted to write something for the last couple of weeks, but all my ides kept turning out to be bad ones. I had an idea and I wrote it down, but I had no idea where the story was heading so I gave it to Pharaoh Yami Atemu who did an amazing job on his story so I thought why can't I do the same so Wah la

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or these songs

I remember so clearly as how I saw my hikari lie on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his lifeless body. By his own hand had he spilled his blood, but it was my fault he did it.

I cried desperately for them to let me go and see him. He was so pale, so lifeless. My blood ran cold when the doctors came in and told us that he was in a coma. I wanted them to let me go. To apologize to him! To tell him I did love him! To tell him good-bye. To ask him why he was leaving me. I wouldn't stop him though. If he wants to escape this hellhole we call earth then let him. He could live in paradise where he didn't have to put up with me or his lousy friend and family.

I just wanted to know if I could join him. If he would let me be with him, no matter where he went. I don't care I he goes on to the after life, I would follow him. I love him too much to let him go. He was my little angel like a little bird, I didn't want to let go or else he would fly away from me an never come back again. I cried harder.

They keep telling me he is going to be all right. Even then how am I to forgive myself hen this was all my fault. I ignored my little angel. I made him feel worthless. I brought him to the point where he didn't want to live anymore.

I rocked back in forth in my chair as I waited for the doctor to give me more information about Yugi's condition. I saw a doctor with a very grave look on his face.

" So how is Yugi?" I asked him.

" Yugi's chances of survival are very slim, in fact we have allowed you to go in his room and say your good-byes," he said walking off to treat his other patients. I was shaking in the arms of Yugi's mother. I was in total complete darkness without my little light.

I saw Yugi's form on the bed with tubes sticking into him. I had a nauseating feeling as I saw how pale Yugi was. I could tell Yugi had trouble breathing due to the shallowness in each and every breath. I put my hand over my mouth and I started to cry again. I couldn't be the strong on anymore. I had nothing else to be strong for.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I started to sob on his chest. " Yugi! Why did you want to go?" I sobbed.

" I thought this is what you wanted," I hear Yugi speak. I gasped and I released my hold upon Yugi.

" You're alive!" I shouted before holding on to him for dear life.

" Yami," I heard him whisper.

" Yugi I was so afraid that you have left me!" I cried on his chest.

Yugi's POV 

You're too important for anyone  
you play the role of all you want to be

Yami does love me, but I still was so mad at him for doing all those things to me and not even notice my suffering, or even try to ask me what was wrong. He was probably to busy trying to act mister macho in front of my friends to even care. I knew he needed me, but he needs a lesson on how to properly care for his hikari. I mentally smirked upon my plan to scare him again. I promised myself that I wouldn't go overboard with this and forgive Yami, and to let him know I still love him.

But I, I know who you really are  
you're the one who cries when you're alone

" Oh now that I was going to leave mister big-shot all alone is when you really start caring for me!" hehehe being evil is fun! " No you admit you were worried and scared about me! Save it I've all ready heard it from you!" I shouted. I felt Yami let me go and give a shocked expression. I could see more tears come from his beautiful crimson eyes. Oh how I wanted to hold him and say, "CHIBI GLOMP!" and tell him I didn't mean it.

" Yes, I know, but I'm so sorry!" Yami cried. He covered his face with his hands and I heard sobbing come from him. Awww Yami you're so cute when your defenses are down! " I should have never ignored you! I should have paid more attention to your feelings!"

" That's right you should have!" I said and I gave a pout. I could tell everyone in the room knew of my charade, but no one dared to speak. They could also tell that I was really angry with them not at Yami and my words were directed at them.

" Oh Yugi!" I heard Yami cry as he put his arms around me. I smiled and I gave the small hug back ten times more. I was so happy I was with the old Yami again.

But where will you go  
with no one left to save you from yourself  
you can't escape  
you can't escape

" I was so afraid without you, I would be back in the darkness!" I hear him cry out. I wanted to sigh and hug and squeeze him and name him George. ((………Don't ask))   
But I decided his name should be Yami. My thoughts at the moment are really weird.

" And you were also afraid to face reality," I whispered in his ear.

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

" Face it Yami, if you were afraid to realize my friends were ignoring me, because you didn't want to lose their friendship with you," this I was speaking the truth, " You didn't want to lose that new found sense of authority upon someone, because your so used to being the ruler of everything that when you lost it you were going nuts!" I shouted, "You were crying out for that feeling of power that you totally forgot why you wanted it in the first place. You needed that power to feel important … to me," I whispered. I didn't mean to sound conceded, but it was the truth. He had told me before that sometimes he wished he were pharaoh so it would be easier to protect me. He also admitted to me that if he still were pharaoh he would feel better knowing he was important to me. Now I used that truth against him to help him.

" … Yugi?" I heard him. I guess that's the closest anyone's going to get to make him speechless.

" I'm not angry at you Yami, but I am upset over the fact that you didn't care," I whispered while stroking his silky hair. I heard him sigh and cuddle me more.

" I'm sorry," I heard him cry.

" It's okay Yami, I love you anyway," I said. I heard him gasp (for about the millionth time) and look up at me with stars in his eyes.

" Really?" I heard him ask.

" No Yami I lied for the hell of it, here's your sign," (I don't own that punch line but hell it's funny!) I said with a smile. He laughed and hugged me again. I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

I heard some "awww" in the crowd that we initially had forgotten. I let go of Yami after whispering, " Leave us, I have a few choice words with my supposed loved ones." I saw him nod and he muttered to the group that he was going out to get some coffee.

Chorus

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
you can't escape  
you don't want to escape

" Hey Guys remember me, or did you just follow Yami in here," I say harshly. I saw my mother glare at me.

" How dare you talk to us like that when you should be apologizing, for _making_ us worry about you!" I hear her shout.

" So it is true, you abandon me when Yami leaves, right?" I say with a smirk, which took my mother by surprise.

" Stop trying to change the subject! Yugi why would you do this to us? I have no pity for you, just because your going throw these " changes" doesn't give you the right to be a brat. All your doing is seeking attention!" I heard my mother shout to me.

" First off _I _didn't make _you_ worried you can only do that yourself, second off I doubt you were worried, third off I am not trying to change the subject you are!" I shouted at her. " You have no right to call yourself a mother! I mother doesn't abandon her child for someone better then him!"

"I did not! I did the best I could do to make you happy, to be a good mother to you! This is how you repay me!" she shouted.

" Like I said your trying to change the subject! You know I'm right and you're afraid to realize it! You don't ever want to be bad at something, but when it's the most important job a woman can take you decide to fail it and think of yourself as doing the best you could," I shouted harshly causing my grandfather to tear up, " You think I'm a lost cause don't you? Well guess what Yami saved me! He didn't give up on me like you did, he loves me so much that I bet he would follow me even in death to make sure my needs were fulfilled! Only one I should be apologizing to is him!"

" I have only one son now Yugi and that's Yami, he isn't ever going to treat me the way you do," she cried.

I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

" Treat huh? What about when I was five and my Dad raped me and you just watched with a grin on your face huh? Or what about when you used to steal money from my piggy bank to get your drugs," I started to cry, " Or when you used to beat me after you'd get drunk saying it's my fault we have no money! That wasn't even the worst part, I was only seven I had already been beaten more times then I could count, I had lost my virginity, and my mother became a drug addict!"

Oh the shocked looks on Joey's face. It was that face that said, " and I thought I had problems,"

" I was only eight when you abandoned me at the game shop and ran off with a rich guy named Steve right?" I chuckled " When he left you about two years later you moved in with us remember, again you started to drink when ever grandpa went to Egypt. Whenever I would work on the puzzle you would take the pieces and throw them across the room. Whenever I had been working all night on the puzzle you would smash against the wall the pieces that were put together. Then a year later you would steal pieces of the puzzle from me and hide home under your bed so you can sell it for your own addictions right mother of mine?" I smirked when I saw her shocked expression. I wanted to laugh coldly in her face and say to fuck off and leave your former son alone.

" Yugi! Stop it!" I hear my mother cry.

" Oh that's not all and this not even grandpa knew of," I started looking at my grandfather who was still gaping. " You moved out telling grandpa that you had found a nice home, and you took me with you, why? You became a prostitute for your addiction, but it gets better you took me with you because you thought you could make more cash off me by letting old guys fuck me right? Luckily you decided against it and brought me back home. And after all of that last year you moved back with us and decided to play nice mom, with Yami." I finished my story. I felt all this weight come off my shoulders. I could feel free from it all.

" I… don't believe him! He's lying!" I hear her cry to my grandfather who was still hanging on every word I said.

" Oh really now, then what about his scar on his neck!" I hear Yami say as he leaned against the wall nearest to the door. " Explain that!"

" I… he got it when he was little he fell down the stairs!" I hear her make these words up at the top of her head.

Chorus

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
you can't escape  
you won't escape  
you can't escape  
you don't want to escape

" You can't escape now tell the truth!" I hear Yami shout.

" What does this have to do about Yugi cutting himself?" she asked trying to save herself.

" Because _mom_ I started to cut myself before all this it's the only reason I knew how I found out when you beat me it made all the emotional pain be forgotten, so this is all your fault, except for the fact my so called friends helped as well," I said glaring at Joey who looked away ashamed. " Except the fact I can forgive Joey and the others, but never you!" I spat. Joey looked relieved, but still hid his face away form me. Yami came closer to me and sat down on the hospital chair along side me.

" Yugi! I NEVER LOVED YOU! YOU WERE A MISTAKE I MADE WITH YOUR FATHER WHEN I WAS SIXTEEN! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" I heard her shout before she ran out of the room. I felt a pain rise inside of me. But then I saw Yami and I found a reason why I should have been born. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

" Yug' is it true, can yah forgive me?" Joey asked my approaching the bed.

" Eh? Sure why not?" I said while opening my arms and gave him a big hug.

" I didn't realize how awful she treated you, in fact I didn't know you had a scar on your neck," I heard grandpa say. I looked down as the memories came back to me again.

" My Dad held a broken beer bottle to my neck as he raped me, it cut me, but not deep enough to kill me," I say. I took off the collar and there was a huge scare going across the bottom of the side of my jaw to my Adam's apple. Yami was the only one who saw it besides my parents. Joey gasped and held his hand over his mouth, and my grandfather just gaped like a fish.

" So anybody else hungry?" I asked cheerfully. The three of them looked at me and smiled and hugged me tight. I felt loved again.

TIME LAPSE

" Yami! What the hell are you doing?" I cried as Yami started to nipple my earlobe.

/Oh you no you like it/ he responded using the mind link. I giggled and I pushed him off me. I stated to run. Yami started to chase me and I felt myself giggling all the way through until Yami pulled my down onto the park's grass. I felt Yami climb on top of me and straddle me.

" I guess you guys are havin' fun" I heard Joey say while looking down at us.

" Oh hey Joey!" I laughed as Yami, being as stubborn as he was, stayed there and startle to nipple on my neck.

" By the way the police caught your mother, she's been arrested," he said with a smile. I laughed and got up knocking Yami off of me. I rubbed his behind and looked at me with those, " I'm a hurt puppy" type eyes. I smiled and hugged my hurt puppy.

" Okay well I better go now bye!" Joey called off as we saw Seto pick him from the park. I smiled and kissed Yami and the nose.

" I love you"

" I love you too"

Okay 3013 words there so I came upon my promise! Anyway I hope to write another fan fic soon but first I need a plot bunny, so if anyone has one that needs to be adopted give it to me! (IDEAS!)

Anyway my Internet isn't working right so thank you to those who reviewed! See yah!


End file.
